


Practice

by kth



Category: Crooked Media RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:37:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kth/pseuds/kth
Summary: Pure filth. Written a while ago for the Crooked Media Kink Meme prompt: "Woke-up-a-girl!lovett needs to get off to get his body back, but...he's real bad at it."





	Practice

When Lovett woke up on Monday morning with lady parts the last place he thought his week would end was in Tommy’s bed. But, after a totally frustrating, orgasmless week, that’s where he’s found himself now, completely at Tommy’s mercy. 

Tommy’s eyes are glued to where Lovett’s boxer briefs are clinging to his pussy, totally soaked through, and this is either the hottest or the most embarrassing moment of Lovett’s life. 

“Should I strip?” Lovett asks, hands bunched nervously in the material of his boxers on his thighs. He can feel his back starting to get sweaty, shit. 

Tommy’s eyes snap back up to his face and his mouth is hanging open a little dumbly, dumb and wet, and Lovett wants to lick into it so badly but that’s not what they’re here for. 

“Yeah, yes, you should take your clothes off,” Tommy starts, blush spreading up his throat. “But like, whatever you’re comfortable with.”

And yeah, Lovett is going to die from embarrassment before anything good happens. Tommy’s being so fucking careful with him and Lovett can’t help but think about whether he’s always like this with women. Lovett thinks he’s probably even sweeter, probably kisses them, does the whole blushing thing that’s currently driving Lovett crazy. Probably says, “we can do whatever you want” and means it. 

He takes a deep breath and hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers, starts talking as he pushes them down. “So how do you want to do this? I’m pretty used to taking it from behind so we can do that, we don’t need to like, stare lovingly into each other’s eyes as you deflower me,” and shit, why can’t he just keep his stupid mouth shut?

Tommy’s getting progressively redder. “Actually I thought maybe I could just get you off?” Tommy says, and it’s definitely a question. 

He’s starting at Lovett’s pussy again and that’s fine, that’s totally fine, of course Tommy doesn’t want to fuck him. Lovett wrenches his t-shirt over his head and honestly he thought he’d have bigger tits as a chick but now Tommy’s staring at his chest, eyes flitting down to his soft belly and back up, so he guesses they’re alright. 

“Cool, very cool,” Lovett says, and he doesn’t know if his voice is coming out so high pitched because of the being-a-girl thing or because of the slight panic that’s setting in.

Tommy knee walks up the bed until he’s right next to Lovett, carefully puts one big hand on Lovett’s bare hip. He strokes Lovett’s hip bone with is thumb, looks up and makes eye contact, and Lovett is suddenly very certain that Tommy Vietor is the kind of guy women sleep with because he makes them feel safe. 

Lovett doesn’t need to be wooed though, he’s been desperate and horny all week. Any lingering embarrassment is quickly being eclipsed by his overwhelming desire to get off. “So is this going to be like, educational instruction time?” Lovett asks. “Are you going to teach me how to get myself off efficiently and effectively?”

Tommy’s thumb keeps moving on Lovett’s hip but he breaks eye contact, starts focusing on the mole below Lovett’s left shoulder blade. 

“I like--” Tommy starts, reaches up and scratches the back of his neck. “I like going down on girls. We should do that.”

Lovett swears he can feel his pussy throb, thinks “is that a thing that happens?”. He doesn’t really know but it seems like his body is onboard. “I mean, I’m not going to turn you down,” he says. 

Tommy swallows visibly and flattens the hand that’s on Lovett’s hip, runs it up to rest on Lovett’s waist. 

“You could sit on my face,” Tommy says, rushed, and Lovett feels like he’s trying to sound nonchalant, trying to not freak Lovett out, but he doesn’t quite pull it off. He can see that Tommy is hard in his pants and when Tommy notices Lovett staring he reaches down and quickly presses the heel of his hand against his dick, exhales loudly. For the first time Lovett believes that yeah, Tommy might be kind of into this. Into him. 

All Lovett has to do is nod and Tommy’s shifting their positions, leaning back with his head propped up slightly on a pillow. 

“Come up here,” Tommy says, only it comes out low and sexy and Lovett has to dig his fingernails into his palms with how badly he wants to reach out and touch him. 

Tommy watches him with wide eyes as he shuffles up Tommy’s body until he’s got his pussy hovering just above Tommy’s chest. “Keep going,” he says, and Lovett thinks he’s smirking a little bit, what an asshole. “Grab the headboard, Lo.”

Tommy grabs Lovett’s hips, touches him with gentle pressure until he’s moved right to where Tommy wants him, knees next to Tommy’s ears. Lovett feels completely unmoored, straddling Tommy’s face. What if he like, suffocates Tommy with his thighs?

“I’m going to crush you,” Lovett whispers, cheeks burning. He’s totally going to end this before Tommy even touches him. 

Tommy grabs his thighs, spreads him open and lifts, biceps straining. Says, “C’mon sweetheart, I’ve got you,” and before Lovett can react Tommy licks up into him. 

He starts out lapping gently at Lovett’s clit and Lovett’s first thought is that this isn’t much better than what he was trying himself, what’s the big deal? Before Lovett’s mind can start drifting to next week’s pod, Tommy does something different with the pressure on his clit, sucking on him gently, and Lovett starts to feel the familiar thrum of arousal building in his belly.

Lovett looks down and takes in Tommy’s closed eyes, long eyelashes against his cheeks, the way his fingers are digging so hard into Lovett’s thighs that the skin around them is turning white. Tommy opens his eyes and sees Lovett looking, locks eyes as he adds a barely-there-scrape of teeth, and yeah, this is doing it for Lovett. 

“Can I--” Lovett starts, is surprised by how breathy it comes out, “can I touch you?” Tommy times his frantic nod yes with a particularly hard stroke across Lovett’s clit. 

“Fuck,” Lovett moans as he reaches down to tangle a hand in Tommy’s hair. “Fuck, that feels so good Tommy.”

Tommy’s eyes fly open again, lock on Lovett’s face as he releases his grip on Lovett’s thighs to reach down and spread him even wider where he has his tongue on him. 

He moves down to start tonguing at Lovett’s opening and suddenly Lovett is achingly desperate to have something inside of him. 

“God,” Lovett moans, “Please Tommy, c’mon.”

Tommy pushes his tongue inside of him briefly, let’s Lovett fuck his hips down further onto his face. Lovett feels totally wanton and shameless, can’t believe that Tommy’s letting himself be used like this. When he glances behind himself down the long stretch of Tommy’s body he can still see his dick pressed up hard and straining in his jeans. 

Tommy moves his grip to the inside of Lovett’s thighs to hoist him up a little, even further, and Lovett nearly blacks out when he trails his tongue even further back to lap at his ass. He licks a long stripe back up to his clit and really gets to work, all suction and hard pressure until Lovett is worried his thighs are going to give out. 

Lovett’s clinging desperately to the headboard, still trying not to drop all of his weight onto Tommy’s face, but it’s like his body has a mind of its own. His hips keep grinding down onto Tommy’s tongue and Tommy is moaning encouragingly, hands on Lovett’s hips pulling him onto his mouth. One hand reaches back and Lovett feels a finger against his ass, just a steady pressure that makes him feel crazy. 

Lovett already feels like he’s on a precipice, the arousal inside of him building up to a peak, and then Tommy starts giving him these quick, solid licks to just the right spot. Lovett thinks, shit, it’s going to happen, I’m going to come, before he sees white as he has one of the most intense orgasms of his life. 

He feels like he loses some time as he clings to the headboard, thighs shaking and Tommy’s strong hands holding up his thighs as he gives Lovett a final few gentle licks. 

Lovett groans as he backs up and moves to sit on Tommy’s chest. Tommy’s mouth and chin are slick and wet and it shouldn’t be so fucking hot but Lovett can’t help himself, he leans down to kiss Tommy. It starts out chastely but Tommy moans and Lovett deepens the kiss, licking wetly into Tommy’s mouth. The taste isn’t great but he loves that Tommy did this for him, loves how hot Tommy looked with Lovett riding his mouth, loves how turned on he can feel Tommy still is even now. 

“So hot, babe,” Tommy mumbles as Lovett pulls back from the kiss. “Can’t believe you let me do that for you.”

“You’re kidding me,” Lovett says. “Tommy--Thomas.” Lovett rolls to the side where he can lock eyes with Tommy, head on the pillow next to him. “You went far above and beyond the call of duty.”

Tommy grins at him sharply and Lovett thinks, maybe not such a nice boy after all. 

“However,” Lovett continues, “you didn’t really equip me to deal with this problem.” 

Tommy looks confused before Lovett jumps back in. “I still can’t get myself off and I was really looking forward to testing the whole multiple orgasm thing.”

“Oh yeah?” Tommy says. 

“Oh yeah,” Lovett replies. “I think you should take those pants off now.”


End file.
